Swimming pools and other water filled structures periodically collect contaminants. In the case of structures open to the atmosphere, particularly outdoors, leaves and trash may settle on the water. Operators of water filled structures must periodically remove such contaminants.
Mobile filters have been proposed for this task. However, most mobile filters are encumbered with objectionable electrical or vacuum connections, and are hard to maneuver manually. There remains a need for improved mobile filters.